The present invention relates to a new and improved method of, and apparatus for, the insertion or stuffing of at least one insert into printed products and, in particular, concerns a method and apparatus for the stuffing of at least one insert into folded primary printed products or sections.
In German Patent Publication No. 2,447,336 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,399 there has become known in this technology a stuffing machine containing a rotatably driven cell wheel. This cell wheel possesses radially extending compartments for the reception and processing of in each case a printed product. During the rotation of the cell wheel the printed products are forwardly advanced in its axial direction from an infeed location to a removal location. Along the processing path each printed product is initially opened and then furnished with an insert. This stuffing machine, notwithstanding its high output or production capacity, is not capable in certain situations of adequately processing all of the inbound or arriving printed products, since, for instance, an increase of the processing speed of the printed products is subjected to certain limitations. When this situation is encountered it is then necessary to provide two parallely operating stuffing machines. Apart from the need for the increased amount of space there is also disadvantageously associated with this solution the increased costs for the additional stuffing machine.